Wireless devices, such as Bluetooth devices including Bluetooth speakers, smart locks, and various smart Bluetooth sensors, and wearable devices, have become widely used in many applications. These wireless devices are often connected to a computer network via one or more wireless access point (WAP) (or simply called access point (AP)). The access point usually connects to a router, which is connected to the computer network, such as the Internet. Most of the Bluetooth devices are mobile and may need to move from area to area. During the movement of a Bluetooth device, the data communication between the Bluetooth device and access points should not be interrupted. To provide continuous data communication, a swift and smooth handover between different access point connections is desired.